Caduta del Cielo
by Angel of Insania
Summary: (Fall of the Sky) The Guardians have abandoned the Sky, and the Sky is slowly breaking. The Wolf finds the fallen Sky and sings it a song of mourning. What happens when the Guardians realize their mistake? Can they find and heal the abandoned Sky? Or will they fall into the dark of night as well? :Set about 8-9 years later; Slight Dark!Tsuna, Parental/Adult!Reborn, and OOCness
1. The Sky- Abandoned

~*** Chapter One: The Sky- Abandoned** *~

* * *

Tsuna sat in his office looking at the darkening sky as if it held life's answers. For once, the massive piles of paperwork were sitting in neat piles, completely finished. They used to appear rapidly, but now they arrived in dwindling stacks. The young Mafioso was far from happy, however. The reasons for less work were less than happy ones. His Guardians, his supposed _friends_, had been avoiding him. They would give him scathing or fearful looks when close by. Either that or a perfectly blank face. The only thing that told his their feelings when they were like that were their eyes. They were filled with sadness, anger, fear, and betrayal. Hah. Like _they_ should be feeling like that.

He could understand them though, their feelings. He was scared of himself as well. After all, he had _killed_ someone. Murdered them in cold blood. It horrified him how his hands were covered in crimson even after the life-sustaining liquid had been washed away. But he thought the ones who were supposed to protect him were being a little hypocritical. So _they_ could take someone's life, and _he_ can't? How _utterly fair._

Tsuna shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. It would only serve to break him further. He was already broken enough from his Guardians' actions-or rather, _lack_ of action. The 23-year-old pulled out his iPod and checked the time. Not like it really mattered how long he stayed in his office. He stuck in one of his earphones and let the device choose a random song to play. The music started as he looked at the title. '_Would It Matter by Skillet… How fitting for my situation. Why the hell did I even get this song?_' he thought to himself. The song brought his mind back to the reason for all his grief.

**_-~*Eight Months Ago*~-_**

He stood amongst bodies of an enemy famiglia, their blood staining his once pure white suit and covering his hands. His shocked Guardians came upon the scene as he stared blankly at the ominously dark sky. It seemed foreboding of things to come, and the only thing the young Vongola could think as his dull eyes watched it was '_What have I done?_' The Guardians could only stand there, their eyes fixated on their kind and gentle friend covered in his enemies lifeblood.

Their friend.

Their Boss.

Their reason.

Their savior.

Their _Sky_.

_It was __**tainted**__._

Something broke in them when those thoughts invaded their mind. Lambo, the young lightning, screamed and cried for his precious Tsuna-nii to come back. Chrome, the mist's counterpart, fell to her knees and asked "_why_?" over and over. Mukuro, the protective mist, laughed bitterly and said he shouldn't have been fooled by petty words. Hibari, the ever-drifting cloud, glared coldly at the one he acknowledged as an omnivore. Ryohei, the bright sun, showed a dark look that rarely saw the light. Yamamoto, the cheerful rain, had his face carefully blank with his usual grin nowhere in sight. Gokudera, the loyal storm, stared in shock and betrayal at the person he had pledged his life to.

All the while, the sky took the treatment silently with hurt and sadness filing his being.

Tsuna had killed.

He had been tainted by blood.

**_-~*End Flashback*~-_**

Tsuna sighed; pure sadness could be seen clearly in his distant brown eyes. Ever since that day, his Guardians had avoided him as much as possible. It hurt more than any wound he had ever gotten. He had hoped they would help him through his first kill. But _nooo_, they abandoned him. What did they expect, for him to never kill? This was the freakin' **mafia** for god's sake- it's kill or be killed! Not that he really wanted to either, but he would do anything- _anything_- to protect those precious to him.

So if they saw him as a demon or monster, he will act as such in order to keep them safe. If they see him as cruel, so he shall be. It just goes to show how much he loved those who had changed his life. Too bad they couldn't see it.

A knock on the door brought the Vongola out of his dark and depressing thoughts. He called for the person to come in, and in came his Storm Guardian. Cold and blank eyes stared straight ahead, looking at Tsuna yet not at the same time.

"I have brought my report from my latest mission, Decimo."

Tsuna tried not to flinch at the cold tone. "Ah, thank you Hayato. Good job."

Once the short report was given- Tsuna noticed the lack of damages with a slight grimace- his Storm bowed stiffly and walked out of the office. He didn't notice when his boss's smile dropped into nothingness as the once bright eyes turned sad and lonely. No, Gokudera wasn't _his_ Storm anymore. Tsuna's eyes dulled further at the thought.

Outside, the sky turned darker without the knowledge of its elements.

Tsuna walked to the large dining room where he ate with his Guardians and any of the famiglia that decided to visit during mealtime. Eating there always brought back fond but painful memories from the days when he was still relatively innocent. Well, as innocent as a mafia boss could be. He thought back to the time when things were simpler. Before they were caught up in a battle for the future, before he finally inherited his grandfather's position. Before Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno were freed of the curse and decided to travel. Before he left the familiarity of Nanimori and his mother's home, leaving his now older mother in the hands of his now retired father. Back when his friends were laughing freely, enjoying their strange but happy lives. Back when he still felt _alive_ instead of empty.

Why did this have to happen? Why did that famiglia have to attack and threaten all that he loved? Why couldn't Reborn have been there to help him through this when his Family did not?

The servants understood. They knew that there was no avoiding the act of murder when the mafia was concerned. They tried to comfort the young don, tried to keep him from breaking. His ally Families understood; they had stained their hands as well. They tried to reassure the Decimo that everything would be all right, that he would be fine after a while.

But those weren't the people he was seeking comfort from. He needed his friends to reassure him and comfort him. _Tsunayoshi Sawada _needed to be consoled; **not** _Vongola Decimo_. Hell, he would even settle for Reborn's 'tough love'! At least he knew it meant that the hitman would stay by his side!

But that comfort never came.

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at the door of the dining room. He heard whispers behind the thick, closed doors. His hyper intuition screamed at him not to give in to his morbid curiosity and listen to the hushed conversation. It told him that if he did, he would regret it and most likely not recover from what he found out.

But as they say, curiosity killed the cat. And Tsuna was too curious for his own good.

He pressed his ear against the door, straining his hearing to its fullest. He just could hear what the voices said. It made his heart stop.

"What should we do with Sawada? He's acting as if nothing happened!" exclaimed Ryohei.

_'No, _**no**_! What do you mean?! Can't you see how hard I'm trying not to show it?!'_

"Bossu… He's changed…" whispered Chrome

_'I haven't! I'm still the person you joked around with and fought beside!'_

"Juu… Decimo isn't the same person anymore. He, he still smiles the same even though he killed someone." Gokudera said tiredly.

_'Why?! Why can't you see that I'm acting?! Why can't you see that I'm _**not **_okay?!'_

"Kufufu, how do we know he wasn't just acting all along? This is why I hate the mafia," spat Mukuro.

**'No!**_ I haven't… I wouldn't! How could you... Why…?'_

"I wish Tsuna would go back to the way he used to be," sighed Yamamoto.

_'How _dare_ you say that?! You can't even tell I'm suffering!'_

"I want Tsuna-nii back! He isn't the same anymore!"

_'How could you even know how I act when you run at the sight of me?!'_

"Hn. I do not wish to follow someone such as him." Hibari scoffed.

Tsuna stood there In front of the door. His hair shadowed his eyes, but tears could be seen rolling down his face. They spilled from blank, chocolate brown orbs that held no sign of the light and life they used to show.

The being called Tsunayoshi Sawada had finally broken. The _Sky_ had finally broken.

He walked dazedly back to his office, often bumping into the wall or some other object. The halls were empty and devoid of any other being aside from the lone adult with dull eyes. As he opened the heavy doors, the young boss's eyes caught sight of a picture that seemed to have been from an eternity ago. More silent tears slipped down the ashen face as Tsuna collapsed into his chair.

"Why? Why can't they…? I can't take this… I can't, I can't, I can't I can't I can'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan't!" he chanted. He repeated those words as if they were his lifeline; and maybe they were, in a way.

The sky grew darker outside, and it gained a slight red color. No clouds were visible, lightning didn't flash, a storm didn't come, mist wasn't seen, rain did not fall, and the sun was not there. The elements and protectors of the sky abandoned it.

And it caused the sky to break.

"Abandoned sky, what is your wish?"

Tsuna spun around to face the window. There, standing on the ledge, was a girl of 17. She wore a black dress that ended just below her knees that had silver, slightly see-through sleeves. Her skin was pale, and her hair was long and fell past her back. It was silvery-white but faded to black closer to the end. On her neck was a dark grey choker with a white Celtic cross charm.

Tsuna took a step back. "Who are you?!"

The girl hopped onto the floor and stepped towards the young adult. "My name is irrelevant as of now, but you may call me Sera Lupo."

"What are you here for, Evening Wolf?" Tsuna asked.

Sera Lupo smiled slightly as a breeze from the window blew her hair around her small form. Her smile was sad and understanding as she stepped closer. For some reason, Tsuna didn't feel threatened, just... _Empty_.

"You are lonely, are you not? Have you not been abandoned, dear Sky?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. All of a sudden, everything that had happened since that incident crashed back into his mind. He collapsed onto one of the couches in his office as Sera glided over to him. She sat down by the Decimo and embraced him comfortingly. In the light from the rising moon, deep dusk violet stared into dull chocolate brown.

"Do you wish for the pain and loneliness to end?"

Tsuna showed no sign of hearing the question. He turned his head to stare at the night sky, dark and empty except for the moon. The crescent light reflected in his eyes, making them seem silver-brown. He was quiet for a while, and when he finally spoke his voice was a pained whisper.

"Can you... really make it end?" He asked tiredly. Tears fell from his eyes once more.

The got strange girl wiped the tear drops from his face. "Yes, dear Sky. If you follow the Wolf you will never again be lonely. You will lose the ungrateful protectors, but gain faithful Guardians instead that will follow you through everything. They will cherish you, for they have waited for you for eternities. We will stay by you for as long as you wish, broken Sky."

The girl stood up and extended her hand to Tsuna. "Will you follow me into the night?"

Tsuna reached for the small hand, but hesitated before he took it. '_But, what about the others?_' He thought dully.

Sera's eyes narrowed in sorrow. "Even after they have pained you greatly you still worry for them. They do not deserve such sympathy from someone so kind. They have shown they do not trust you, have they not? Come with me, dear one, and you shall find people who trust and love you unconditionally. Title or not. "

The young boss's eyes widened slightly before they closed. A small, sad smile appeared on his lips as he took the young girl's hand.

"_Thank you..._" He whispered.

And with that, the two disappeared.


	2. The Elements- Disowned

**AN: **Sorry for OCCness. But I warned you. o3o Oh, By the way! I don't own this awesome manga/anime! TT-TT

* * *

~* **Chapter 2: The Elements- Disowned** *~

* * *

_The rain does not fall,_

_The lightning does not strike,_

_Through the dark, the storm doesn't roar;_

_The cloud does not cover,_

_The mist does not hide,_

_Upon the sky, the sun shines no more_

_The sky is tainted,_

_The sky is red,_

_Abandoned, the sky grows dark;_

_The sky spirals,_

_The sky breaks,_

_Alone, the sky is given shadows' marks_

From wherever they were, the Arcobaleno's heads snapped up at the ominous voice echoing from no where. Their pacifiers, once dull after the curse was broken, glowed eerily. All of them had a feeling of loss gnawing a hole in their heart.

_The rain cries,_

_The lightning strikes,_

_Despairing, the storm roars in pain;_

_The clouds can't go back,_

_The mist can't attack,_

_Without the sky, the sun can't shine through the shame_

_The sky has fallen,_

_The sky is calling,_

_Broken, the sky goes away;_

_The Guardians don't grow stronger_

_For he is no longer_

_The sky who appears at day_

Reborn looked towards the sky after he finished his latest hit, his fedora shadowing his blank eyes. Skull took off his helmet, looking at it but not seeing it. Viper stopped counting his money, for once feeling if it was not important anymore. Colonnelo and Lal Mirch stopped their training and looked towards the Vongola mansion in the distance. Verde stopped typing and looked at his pacifier, feeling the need to rush to the Vongola HQ. Fon stopped training and looked blankly at the sky, feeling as if something great was lost. Yuni had tears streaming down her face, and her heart felt as if it was ripped out cruelly.

They all felt something was terribly wrong, and they all knew that they needed to get to the mansion as soon as possible. The Arcobaleno abandoned what they were doing at once and rushed to the home of the people they were probably the most grateful to. When they finally arrived, they did not greet each other. The oppressing feeling was too strong to ignore. Reborn was the first to enter, and he knew something was wrong. The mansion was too quiet; it was eerie. The last one to rush in the doors was Yuni. She was the only one to notice the dark, reddish sky hovering over the mansion. When she saw that, she knew something horrible happened.

The group heard nothing as they rushed inside. The halls were silent and dead. It was as if the place had been abandoned. When the Arcobaleno reached the dining room- they all felt that they needed to go there- Skull threw open the door. All of them were surprised at the sight that greeted them.

On he floor, writhing in agony, were the Guardians of the Storm, Lighting, and Rain. Holding onto the wall or the table were the Cloud and Mists. The Sun was barely standing, but a grimace of pain could be seen on his face. They were all clutching the place where their hearts were located.

Yuni suddenly felt a great pain in her head, and her heart pounded heavily. She fell to the floor with an anguished cry as tears streamed down her face. She felt emotional pain that pierced her heart, but she felt as if it wasn't her own.

_The Sky has fallen... It was abandoned... You do not deserve the Sky... _

All the room's occupants' heads snapped up at the voice. It sounded familiar and... Pained.

"What is going on here?!" yelled Reborn once he noticed that Tsuna wasn't among the people in the room. He may not admit it, but he was fond of the young boss. He felt as if Tsuna was his son, in some way.

"The sky... Oh my god... What have you done?! Why... _Why_?!" cried Yuni hysterically. "Reborn, we need to find him! He is hurting so much... Oh Tsuna..."

Colonnelo rushed to the Sky Arcobaleno's side and knelt down. "Yuni, what do you mean, kora? What wrong with the kid, kora?!"

Gokudera managed to stand up. "Yuni-san, what's wrong with Juu-Decimo?! What are you talking about?!" he yelled as he struggled towards Yuni.

The woman backed up and glared at the Storm. "Stay away! Don't you _dare_ come near me, you traitor! You abandoned him- how _dare_ you?! _How could you?!_"

Fon went over to the hysterical girl. "Yuni, calm down and tell us what is wrong. We can't understand what you mean."

"Oh Fon... Tsuna was so lonely... They-these people- abandoned him! We should have stayed by him! We weren't here to comfort him when he needed us the most... Oh god, he didn't deserve such horrible pain!" sobbed Yuni.

Ryohei's face paled. "You mean...?" he whispered.

"You left him when he needed you most! Now he is lost to us!"

Hibari scoffed, but faint panic could be seen in his eyes. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Kufufu, I agree with the skylark." said Mukuro nervously. Never have any of the Gaurdians or Arcobaleno seen Yuni this angry or hysterical.

Chrome trembled as Yuni glowered hatefully at all of them. "He never judged you when you had your first kill. He did not judge you for all your kills. Yet when that gentle person- who only had your bet interests at heart- killed for the first time and thought himself a monster, you _abandoned_ him and _agreed_ with him! You are the monsters! He may have taken a life for you, but you killed his heart!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he shook. "What...? Oh god, what have we done...?" he whispered, horrified at the revelation of his boss's- no, his friend's- hidden feelings.

Gokudera held his head. "How could we have been so blind...? Oh Juudaime, I can't believe..."

Skull glared at the revelation, as did the rest of the Arcobaleno. He looked angrier than he had ever looked.

"How could you?! He was always so nice! How could you believe he would kill for no reason and be _okay_ about it?!"

Colonnello looked seconds away from pulling out his rifle and blowing up the Guardians. Lal Mirch had already pulled out her gun and was blowing holes in the wall. Fon, though he looked calm, was ready to kill something. They were all fond of Tsuna and angry-no, furious was a better word- at the Guardians.

The sound of a gun being cocked and a deadly aura turned the room silent. All heads turned to the hitman who had trained Tsuna since he was fourteen.

"**_Give me one reason why I shouldn't fill you all with holes,_**" he said in a deathly calm voice. His dark eyes glinted dangerously under his fedora, and he had a gun pointed at no where in particular but ready to fire at the nearest Guardian. His aura felt as if it could suffocate anyone who came close.

They stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. All of a sudden, the Vongola rings glowed. Bright light filled the room as a voice thundered dangerously.

"_You have disappointed us, Guardians of the Decimo_."

There, standing in all their glory, were the first generation. They looked angry and... saddened. They glared at their descendants disapprovingly before they glided to their boss.

G glowered at his successor sadly. "_You shouldn't have abandoned your boss, Hayato. You do not deserve to be the Storm._"

"_Hn. I should arrest you for disloyalty. You are not qualified to be the Cloud,_" growled Aluade with uncharacteristic disappointment.

Asari looked a Yamamoto sadly. "_You did not comfort the Sky when he needed it the most. You cannot be the Rain..._"

"_You let the Sky, your brother, be saddened and in pain. You can't fulfill the Lighting's duty_," Lampo said dully as he turned from his double.

Knuckle shook his head in sorrow. "_You did not brighten the Sky and help his burden. You are not worthy of being the Sun._"

"_You two did not protect the Sky and deceive his enemies. You failed as the Mist,_" said Daemon with disappointment.

Giotto looked over the occupants of the room with unbridled sadness and anger.

"Primo, where is Tsuna?" asked Reborn urgently.

Giotto shook his head. "_I will not tell you. You all have hurt my descedant, my grandson, greatly._"

Yuni stood up silently and walked over to the first Vongola boss.

"Primo, please tell us. I understand your reasons for not speaking, but I wish to speak to him. He does not deserve such emotional pain."

"_No,_" Giotto said firmly as he glared at the tenth generation. "_I will not speak of his location. He has been hurt enough. Seeing his allies, the people he loves, will only hurt and break him further. Even if you wish to make this wrong right, I will not allow you to cause Tsunayoshi more pain._"

The Primo looked over the the Guardians with something akin to malice. "_I- as well as the rest of his predecessors- are in agreement. We are all fond of my great-great-great grandson, and wish to protect him. And if I was still alive and able to fight..._"

The threat hung in the air ominously. A dark, oppressing aura never before seen from Giotto radiated dangerously. Even the first generation seemed surprised.

"Great Sky, dear Rainbow, unfaithful Guardians; I bid you midnight."

All eyes turned to a small girl no older than 17. She stood proudly in front of one of the windows, dusk violet eyes glinting with a myriad of emotions. A silvery-grey wolf that was as tall as her waist stood by her side.

The girl took in the scene before her. The Guardians looked haunted and horrified with themselves and their actions. The first generation looked at their ancestors with contempt and disappointment; Giotto with righteous fury. The Arcobaleno had a mix of emotions ranging from confusion to anger.

"Who are you?!" demanded Gokudera.

The girl payed no attention to the Storm Guardian and walked over to Giotto.

Giotto's eyes softened as he nodded at the girl. "_Sera Lupo... The Wolf has found the Sky_?"

Sera smiled slightly. "Yes, Great Sky. The little Sky is in the Night's care now. But it is too late for the Elements' redemption," she said as she looked over at the Guardians.

"What do you mean?" asked Reborn dangerously.

Yuni walked up to Reborn and touched his hand as a signal to lower his gun. "It's okay, Uncle Reborn." She then walked up to Sera me hugged her. "Thank you for caring for him. Thank you for easing his pain," she whispered.

The mysterious girl smiled before she turned to address all of the room's occupants. "First Guardians, unworthy Elements, and members of the Rainbow. Do not worry; the Sky is safe, but he is fallen. He is now under my- as well as the rest of the Children of the Night's-care. That is all I wish to tell you- that and that if you _dare_ to come close to him again," she said as she looked at all of the Guardians in turn. They shivered at the raw malice shining in her dusk-colored eyes. "I and my partner will _personally_ rip you to shreds until you are no longer identifiable."

The wolf growled menacingly in agreement. Quietly, Sera walked to her pet and placed her hand on its head.

"I now will bid you farewell, loved ones of the Sky."

In a burst of wind and silvery-violet flame, the mysterious Evening Wolf disappeared. The first generation followed after giving the current Guardians and Arcobaleno one last look. The two groups stood in silence for a few moments before the Arcobaleno started to leave.

"Reborn-san..." Yamamoto started.

Reborn pointed his gun at him and fired a shot that just missed his head.

"Speak anymore and I'll make you shit bullets for a month. I can't believe how _stupid_ you people were. This is the mafia- toughen up or get out."

With that, the Arcobaleno walked out, each set on finding a clue of where the fallen Sky went. And the Guardians were left to reflect on their actions alone in the now quiet mansion.

**_-~*Elswhere*~-_**

Tsuna woke up on a large, plush bed in a dark room. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the spots dancing in his vision. A small noise drew his attention to a deep brown couch sitting not too far from where he was laying. Sitting on the couch- now standing up looking like a deer in the headlights- was a woman who looked to be year older than himself with blond hair above her shoulders.

"Ah, Rosso! Komm her, er ist wach! Was soll ich tun?! Rosso! (Ah, Rosso! Come here, he's awake! What am I supposed to do?! Rosso!)" she yelled.

A male with wine red hair down to his shoulder blades ran into the room. "Stella, beruhige dich! Gott! Und jetzt sind wir wahrscheinlich ausgeflippt ihn durch Schreien. Beruhige dich, Schwesterherz. (Stella, calm down! God! And right now we're probably freaking him out by yelling. Just calm down, sis.)"

Tsuna cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, excuse me but... Where am I?"

The two faced at the young mafioso with another deer-in-the-headlights look. They then turned back to each other and started yelling once again.

"Uh, was tun wir jetzt?! Notte! Komm her, dont wir wissen was zu tun ist! (Uh, what do we do now?! Notte! Come here, we dont know what to do!)" they chorused.

A tall man with black hair who seemed to be Tsuna's age walked into the room and sighed. "Now now, you two calm down. I'm sure our dear Sky is confused enough without you talking in German." He turned to Tsuna and smiled. "Hello, Tsunayoshi-sama. You can call me Notte di Tenebre. I'm sure you have many questions, but we are not in the position to answer. Please come with us, and Sera will answer all your questions."

Tsuna hesitated for a moment, but nodded dully when he heard the name Sera. He knew he should be feeling hesitation, suspicion, and many other emotions upon waking up in a strange place- but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt strangely empty, as if all his emotions and worries had abandoned him like his Guardians. But for some reason the emptiness felt... _Nice_.

He looked at the man called Notte. He was maybe a head taller than Tsuna, and he walked gracefully. He wore a deep indigo- almost black- suit that was buttoned up properly. The shirt was white and the tie was deep violet. His shoes were dress shoes, and they looked expensive. His hair was short but not as short as Ryohei's, and he had his bangs covering his left eye. His right eye was a very light, silvery blue.

He followed the three into a large living room-like area. Once in the light, he saw that Notte's hair was a deep indigo-violet color instead of black. The color reminded him of a starless night sky. The strange trio sat down on one of the three couches that took up the middle of the room. Tsuna looked around and saw that on the east side was a fairly large and modern kitchen area that was separated from the rest of the room by two black granite-topped islands. The floor of the whole room was a deep brownish-red hardwood, and the walls were midnight blue. The couches were made of some velvety, silvery material; as were various chairs that were scattered around an entertainment area. A large window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and covered a third of the wall was on the west side. At sunset, it would no doubt show a great view of the oncoming night.

Tsuna went to sit down on one of the couches. He felt unusually comfortable with these people, as if he had known them for a long time. So far the only ones in the room with him were Notte and the nameless duo. Tsuna was snapped out of his musings by the girl.

"Oh! We didn't introduce ourselves to Tuna-sama, Rosso!" the girl exclaimed.

The male with red hair put his palm on his face and sighed. "Stella, it's _Tsuna_-sama. _Tuna_ is a type of fish."

"Oh, sorry..." she said as she blushed. "Well anyway~! My name is Stella Candente, and I'm 24! My blood type is O and I like candy and sweets!"

The man sighed again at her introduction. "First, I'm sorry for my sister's hyperactive tendencies. My name is Rosso Cometa, and I am Stella's half brother. I am a year older than her, and the oldest of all of us."

Tsuna looked closer at the two. The man with the wine red hair- his name Rosso fit him- had it tied back in a loose ponytail with a white ribbon. He had slightly narrow red eyes that were a few shades lighter than his hair, and his features were somewhat sharp and masculine yet not intimidating. He wore a black suit that wasn't buttoned up with a white undershirt. He had on black slacks and casual shoes that Tsuna couldn't name the brand of.

His sister- Stella- was lithe and had a heart-shaped face. Her golden hair fell freely above her shoulders, and up close it seemed to have almost white highlights. Her eyes were doe-like and red like her brother's, but they seemed darker by a few shades. She wore a dress similar to Sera's except for the lower cut and gold trim and sleeves. On her neck was a golden four-pointed star pendant hanging from a black chain, and her feet were clad in sandals.

Notte spoke next. "I know I already introduced myself... But since those two decided to, why not? As I said before, I am Notte di Tenebre. You can call me Notte. I'm 23 and very relaxed-at least, that's what Rosso keeps telling me~!" He laughed when he saw the redhead glaring at him.

"It's true, you poetic idiot. You could be standing by a bomb that's about to blow and have tea."

Notte laughed. "I've actually done that before. It was funny watching those guys rush around like they had their heads cut off."

Rosso almost fell off the couch. "_What the hell?! _Are you some kind of sadistic bastard or something?!"

"I don't know. Maybe?" The tall male said unsurely.

Before the two could start a fight, Sera walked proudly into the room followed by a boy with silver-white hair and a boy with black hair who seemed to be twins. The two both wore suits, but they were opposite in color. The white-haired male wore a black suit with a white tie, and his double wore a white suite with a black tie. The blackette had a mischievous smirk on his young face while the twin had a more sincere smile.

"I see you have introduced yourselves, my friends. But it seems our dear Sky is still confused," said Sera thoughtfully.

The whitette chuckled. "Well then, we should all play the introduction game and have some hot chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan, Luna. But I think the most important thing is to explain what's happening~" said the other playfully.

Sera laughed lightly at the twins' antics. "Now, now. I think the precious Sky is a bit overwhelmed. He seems to be trying to make sense of what is happening, does he not?"

All heads turned to Tsuna to see blank eyes staring at a random spot on the wall.

"I think we broke him..." Stella said with a worried tone.

Sera chuckled and went over to the mafioso with a soft smile. He turned to her, and recognition could be seen in his eyes even though he kept his face carefully blank.

"Any questions, dear one?" She asked.

Tsuna was silent for a second.

"What the _hell_ is going on and why do I _always_ seem to be involved with strange people?" he deadpanned.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Rosso burst into laughter. The rest of the room's occupants soon followed, excluding Sera who only smiled amusedly. Tsuna found it hard to resist the pleasant atmosphere and chuckled quietly. As soon as the strange yet kind people got their laughter under control, Sera sat down by Tsuna and thought for a moment.

"Though I cannot give you an answer for your second question," she started. "I can tell you who we are and why you are here. Just know that we mean no harm and only wish for your happiness."

Tsuna nodded even though he was confused as to why strangers were being so kind to him.

"Your _Guardians_," she said the word with barely contained anger and disgust. "Abandoned you. They betrayed you and did not fulfill their duties as your protectors. Therefore, they forfeited their rights as the Elements of the Sky. Not only because of what they did, but its consequences."

Tsuna felt a pang in his heart at the mention of his Guardians. "Consequences?"

"Yes. Because of them, the Sky fallen. _You_ have fallen. And the dark is not dispelled easily."

"I... Don't understand. What do you mean by '_fallen'_?" Tsuna asked blankly.

Rosso shifted in his seat, his face the epitome of sadness and anger. "It means that you are no longer the Sky that holds the day's light. Have you felt empty? Apathetic? Have you tried your flames since the time when you finally broke?"

Tsuna looked at his hands. "Yes... I can't feel anything. I just... But no, I haven't tried my flames."

"_Try them_," whispered Stella solemnly.

The others waited patiently with blank faces and dark eyes as Tsuna concentrated on bringing his Sky flames out. When he finally felt the heat of the usually comforting fire, he knew something was wrong. It felt dark and colder- almost like his own heart after he was left to rot by his so-called _friends_. When he opened his eyes- when did he close them?- he looked at his ignited hands. What he saw shocked him and made his breath hitch.

In the place of the bright, sunset orange and yellow fire were deep, burnt orange and crimson flames. They were mesmerizing, but they held a dark light that made him want to extinguish the glow. They flickered and cast light on his face causing shadows to dance lightly on his features. Tsuna looked at his reflection in the glass coffee table, and he saw his eyes had turned a glowing crimson and orange. When he saw that he made the mysterious flames disappear.

"_Wh-what happened to me?_"

* * *

**Zera: Yes, I know. Evil ciffie and all that. *glances around looking for angry fans* phew. Anyway, I wanna say sorry to anyone who is a fan of ****_Broken White : Darkening Black_****. I have a major case of author's block on it and may just rewrite it because of some things I'm not too pleased with. I also want to thank all of my followers, favors, and reviewers! You guys are awesomeness on a sammich! X3 Okay, bai-bai! :D**


	3. The Night- Protecting

~* **Chapter 3: The Night- Protecting** *~

* * *

Tsuna looked at Sera, his eyes wide and full of apprehension. It was obvious that his Hyper Intuition was sending warnings of what was to come. All the Wolf and her companions could think was, '_Why did someone so kind have to bear such pain?_'

Sera sighed heavily, suddenly feeling weary. She ran a pale hand through her hair in frustration.

"As I have said, you have fallen. Fallen into the dark of night. Your flames have become Dark Sky Flames. They are the rarest flames because of the requirement to posses them."

Tsuna looked at his hands with half-lidded eyes. "...What are the requirements?"

The group looked at each other in knowingness. Sera then turned to the broken man.

"They must be betrayed by the ones they cherish most and feel incredible resentment and sadness. Dark emotions must surface, and the Sky flames shall be tainted by them. Those are the requirements," she said tiredly.

"I see..." Tsuna looked at her, his eyes lifeless. "If I fulfilled the requirements... Does that make me a bad person?"

Rosso stood up abruptly. "No! _Nein_; _**nein**_! You are _not_ a bad person, Tsuna-sama!"

"Rosso is right! You're a very kind person, and what you thought after betrayal is normal!" Notte insisted.

Stella looked at the brunette pleadingly. "Please don't say that about yourself. _Please_."

"Heheheh, I should go skin them alive for making Tsuna-nii-sama think something so untrue..." said the blackette who intrduced himself as Eclissi with a dangerous smirk and narrowed eyes.

Luna nodded in agreement with a threatening smile on his face. "If that wouldn't make Tsuna-nii-sama sad, I would join you."

Tsuna looked around at the people he just met defending him and worrying for him. His head turned to Sera when he felt her smaller hands grab and hold onto his.

"Please, sweet Sky, _never_ say that again. I have watched over you since you were told of the dark side of the world, for it is the Wolf's duty to watch the Sky." She took a breath as her face was shadowed by her bangs. "You are kind. So very kind. This dark and bloody world does not deserve you, and those who hurt you are too ignorant to see your light. Even if they do, they fear it because it is so much more radiant than their own- _if_ they have any."

The Sky flame user looked at the Evening Wolf with wide eyes. Never before had he heard someone say something like that to him with such conviction. As he looked at the others, they nodded and smiled comfortingly. For the first time since that incident, he felt... Contentment? Happiness? _Loved_?

Without his permission, tears fell from his once warm brown eyes. They rolled down his pale face as Sera pulled him into a comforting embrace. She held him as he cried and let out all the emotions that he had kept hidden. All the emotions that his friends and family and Family did not see. All the emotions that had added to his burden and would have made the cruel mafia world call him soft.

He let them be shown to these people.

**They** did not judge **him**.

So **he** would not judge **them**.

**And so, the broken Sky began to heal.**

_**-~*Elsewhere, with the Arcobaleno*~-**_

"_Damnit_! How could it be so hard to find him!"

Lal Mirch kicked the wall of the house they were temporarily staying in.

Colonnello tried to calm down the irate blue-haired woman. "I know how you feel, but you need to calm down, kora! Destroying our base of operations isn't going to do anything!"

A shot was heard, making the Arcobaleno in the room turn to a very angry Reborn.

"**Sit down, shut up, report your findings, and stop acting like the age you were before the curse was broken. Otherwise I'll fill you with holes,**" the hitman said as he struggled to not shoot anything and everything that moved.

Yuni decided it was time to speak up before Reborn caused to the tense atmosphere to finally snap.

"All of you _calm down,_" she said as the people in the room turned to her. "Arguing is not going to help us find Tsuna. While I agree it is frustrating, we need to keep our emotions in check. Runaway feelings are what caused the Sky to disappear. We must go about this as calmly as possible and check every source we can. Now go out and try to find any trace of our dear Sky. Follow even the smallest of leads."

Fon nodded. "Yuni is correct. We must be calm and not let our emotions blind us. Even though I must admit this is the first time in a while I have wanted to kill someone so badly."

"Hmm, it is quite strange that I feel no need to collect money for this," Viper noted. "Though I do wish to collect any and all debts with interest from those incompetent fools at Vongola."

Reborn put up his gun and walked to the door. "Tch. Just hurry up and find my dame student."

With that, he walked out the door. Yuni smiled a bit to herself, and Colonnello smirked with a hint of defeat.

"That kid really has us wrapped around his finger, kora."

Lal smirked as well and chuckled tiredly. "Especially that spawn of a Spartan."

Outside, Reborn looked at the sky with dark eyes.

'_Wherever you are, I hope you're happy. Just stay safe until I get there to torture you, Dame-Tsuna._'

_**-~*Back with Tsuna*~-**_

"Are you okay now, Tsuna-sama?" asked Stella gently.

Tsuna wiped his eyes and blushed. "Y-yeah. Sorry about my breakdown, it's just that... It's always been about the '_Decimo_', or the '_Heir to the Vongola_', or even '_the Second Coming of Primo_'. Never about _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ or _his_ feelings. It's not that I hate them for it, or even hate my ancestor. They've helped me through numerous situations that I very well could have died in," Tsuna took a shaky breath. "And I... I'm not mad at them for it; it's understandable that they would call me that. I mean, I _am_- or at least _was_- the tenth boss of the most powerful and esteemed famiglia in Italy and have a deep connection with my many-times great-grandfather. I'm also the spitting image of him."

The group of strangers listened quietly as the young but troubled man expressed his doubts and fears out loud for the first time. They felt sadness and unbridled rage at how he had to keep these things to himself, and how utterly foolish his so-called _Guardians_ were to abandon him. All through this, Sera held his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. When Tsuna finally finished expressing his feelings and looked as if he was on the verge of another break down, Sera hugged him and whispered soothing words like a mother would to a child.

"Do not worry, dear one. We will stay by you, we will heal you, we will comfort you in your times of need. The Children of the Night- _no_, your Night Guardians- will keep you safe and obliterate anything and anyone that seeks to harm you physically or emotionally. We make this vow on our long-forgotten names that were given to us by people long dead. We will never leave you and love you unconditionally as not only our Family, but our family. Blood or not, you are our brother and us your siblings. You can tell us anything without worry about being judged or insulted."

Eclissi smiled kindly, not a trace of his usual smirk in sight. "This I vow on the illusions of the lunar eclipse."

"This I vow on the brightness of the full moon," whispered Luna.

Notte wore a serene expression as he uttered the promise. "This I vow on the calm of the dark night.

Stella smiled happily and closed her eyes. "This I vow on the light of the falling star."

"I vow this on the raging of the red comet," Rosso stated determinedly.

Sera was the last to speak, and her eyes told of her conviction. "This I vow on the ever-drifting evening wolf. We vow this to you, our Night Sky. We vow this to your kind, dark embrace and ever accepting nature. And should any of us ever break this vow, may we be cast into our worst nightmares by our ancestors and be left for eternity."

Tsuna stared at his Night Guardians. He felt happy for some reason- maybe because they accepted him as himself and not some important figurehead? Maybe because they vowed to stay by him as his brothers and sisters? Either way, he felt content for the first time in a long time. The young Night Sky looked at his new Guardians, and he felt his feelings slowly returning to him. Flames flickered to life on his forehead; still dark, but now warm. His eyes shown orange and crimson like the dying light of a sunset just before the night came alive. He looked into each of his new siblings eyes with determination, warmth, and love.

"I promise to stay by you, protect you, and guide you as the darkened sky. This I vow on the ever-accepting night sky and the dying flames of the sunset."

For the first time since he was accepted as a boss and denied as himself, Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled truly and happily.

He had found solace in the arms of strangers.

And so, the fallen Sky found its place. 

_**-~*The next day, with Reborn*~-**_

Reborn was _pissed_. No, not completely pissed. He supposed that part of it was... _Anxiety_?

Damn, he was the world's best hitman. Hitmen did _not_ have emotions; maybe standards and lines that they wouldn't cross, but certainly not emotions. His dame student had changed him. Though if for the better, he wasn't yet sure. He only felt things like this when the boy- '_he's a man now,'_ he corrected himself- was involved.

_And that was what irked him._

He had gotten attached to a kid he had trained as a favor for the retired Nono. He had become protective of a kid who couldn't walk without tripping on air. He had started considering a no-good child as his own.

And the child had started considering him a father figure somewhere down the line.

"_Shit_..." he muttered. "You better have a damn good reason to make the world's greatest hitman worry, Dame-Tsuna..."

**_-~*In the Vongola Soul Space*~-_**

Giotto watched his descendant with fond eyes. The child was recovering from a fatal blow to him; that was good.

A hand tapped the Primo's shoulder, and he tilted his head slightly to see who it was.

"_Ah, Ricardo. What is it?_"

The Secondo sighed and scratched his head. "_How's the brat__?_"

Giotto smiled slightly. Even Ricardo was fond of the young boss.

"_He is healing, but it will take time. I am not sure if he will ever go back to his Day Guardians, though. In all honesty, I don't want him to. I actually wish I could make Daemon go and torture them. _**Brutally**."

A chuckle made the two bosses turn their heads to the noise.

"_Now now, Primo. That would not solve anything. Though I must agree_," said the Quinto.

Terzo shook his head. "_Quinto is right, it wouldn't solve anything._"

"_Though that would be amusing, Primo._" stated Quarto thoughtfully.

An evil aura drew their attention to a very irate Daniela.

"_Those damn... I should go skin them myself... How _**dare**_ they do that to my great-grandson!_"

Fabio appeared and tried to calm his daughter down. "_Now now, Daniela. I'm sure that the Night Guardians will do that and more._"

The Octtavo glared at the Settimo. "_Shut up, old man. I will not be satisfied until I kill them myself with my crossbow._"

The rest of the deceased bosses looked on in silence as the Settimo sat down and curled into a ball as he muttered something about his cute daughter going through another rebellious stage. Daniela was still fuming about the Guardians and throwing around threats and curses.

"_Well... At least she isn't always trying to shoot us anymore,_" said Giotto as the others nodded in agreement.

_**-~*At the Night Guardian's home*~-**_

Tsuna came into the living room/kitchen wondering when he fell asleep and who carried him to a bed. When he actually decided to pay attention to his surroundings, he saw several of the Guardians laying around on the couches while Notte was busy cooking breakfast in the kitchen area. Tsuna walked to the couches and sat down in an empty spot.

"Ah, Tsuna-sama! _Oh-ohaiyo!_" exclaimed Stella.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"There is no need to speak in Japanese, Stella." He was quiet for a second. "And I told you guys to not add '-sama'!" he admonished.

Rosso laughed. "Aye aye, milord. Your wish is this one's command."

Tsuna scowled in a way that seemed to be more of a pout. All of a sudden, he seemed to notice something. Luna, of course, noticed this.

"What is is, Tsuna-nii?" asked the 14 year old.

Tsuna looked around. "Ah, I was just wondering where Sera is."

Eclissi snickered. "Sera-nee is still in bed. She's not a morning person in the least."

"Yeah, she'll stay in bed 'till Lupa smells food and drags her out." chirped Luna.

Tsuna thought about this and had to hold back laughter at the thought of the stoic girl coming in with a bed-head. He had to say, the image was quite amusing.

The young Sky then paused in his thoughts as he wondered how he could have gotten so close to them so quickly. Maybe it was the heart-to-heart talk after the vows? Was it because they opened up to him immediately and told him of their past without parents to guide them until the previous Night Guardians found them?

That reminded Tsuna that they still hadn't talked about what exactly the Flames of the Night Sky were and how long they were around. Sera had told him that he needed to heal first.

Suddenly, Tsuna smelled a wonderful scent that could rival the smell from his mother's cooking.

It turns out that Notte could cook as well as the perfect housewife.

It also turns out that Lupa was a giant, silver, female wolf that was Sera's pet.

And that when Luna said drag, he really meant that Lupa dragged Sera out of bed.

When Tsuna saw the girl with bed hair, a look that stated '_I hate mornings. May they die._', and being dragged to the food by a giant wolf... He couldn't help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

At first everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Soon, however, they started laughing with him. Even Sera managed to let out a chuckle or two. After the laughter had stopped and the food had been served, chatter consumed the quietness. It was lively, and the quiet Evening Wolf also joined in on a few conversations. Lupa even decided to share her leftovers with him as a sign of friendship (though he politely refused the raw meat).

All in all, Tsuna felt _needed_ and _loved_.

He then vowed to himself that _he_ would protect _them_ as _they_ would protect _him_.

_And so, the dark Sky was given light. _

* * *

**Zera: So! I bet you're wondering what the Night Guardians' names mean ! No? Well whatever! :D They are Italian, by the way. They also said the meaning of their names in their vows. **

**Sera Lupo: Evening Wolf (duh)**

**Stella Candente: Falling Star**

**Rosso Cometa: Red Comet**

**Eclissi Lunare: Lunar Eclipse (I know, him and his twin sound like girls. -_-'**

**Luna Luminosa: Bright Moon (I did not steal from Erin Hunter! XP)**

**Notte di Tenebre: Night's Darkness**

**Btw! Lupa means female wolf. (AKA, a bitch. XD Sera is not very creative, as you can see.) **

**Tsuna also has a code name for when he will eventually go on missions. :3 **

**Well, I guess that's all! Ciao ciao, my favorite people! X3**


	4. The Wolf- Confession

~* **Chapter 4: The Wolf- Confession** *~

* * *

**_-~*Three Days Later*~-_**

It was a clear cold night, and the full moon shone brightly. Tsuna woke up with silver light in his face after a not-so-pleasant dream. He was sweating slightly, and a cool breeze that slipped through a partially open window made him shiver. The memory of the nightmare was still fresh and vivid. It made him wish Sera was awake to comfort him like she always did when he remembered something bad.

Over the few days he spent with the Night Guardians, he found that they treated each other like they were a true family. Rosso, while being slightly childish and having a temper, was like a reliable older brother. Stella was similar, though she was more childish than her sibling and had a tendency to slip into her native tongue. Notte was the voice of reason, but he also seemed to be slightly... Off kilter. He was quite funny, though. The twins were the youngest of the group at the age of 14. Eclissi- the blackette- was mischievous and loved to mess with people. His twin, Luna, was his complete opposite and had a saint-like personality. When you got on his bad side, however, he was worse than his brother. Tsuna found that out when Rosso insulted one of his favorite tv shows.

Sera was what made the group seem like a family, though. She was like the leader and mother, despite her being the second youngest. She comforted the others when they remembered their hard past, or decided on the course of action when they were threatened. Sera was only 17, but she was wise and mature. She never failed to make the others feel happier despite her quiet ways and stoic front.

Tsuna also learned that like the Vongola- he still felt a pang in his heart when he thought of them- they were part of a famiglia. It was small and relatively unknown, however. They mostly worked from the shadows and took out rotten mafiosos that cared only about themselves, money, and killing. The famiglia's name was Caduta Fantasmi- meaning Fallen Phantoms- or the Fantasmi famiglia for short. Sera still hadn't told him much about the famiglia or its history aside from the fact that she was the one to inherit it from her mother and she found the other Night Guardians.

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts by a faint sound coming from outside. He listened closer and heard that it was a song.

_The wolf runs alone in the dark night_

_The moon and the stars shine their light_

The voice was clear and soft. It was almost as if the singer was singing a lullaby to a child. Tsuna was entranced by the song and followed the sound until he reached the door leading into a small garden.

_The comet falls to the Earth below_

_The darkness and eclipse watch the celestial show_

He opened the door silently and slipped into the dark of the night that was only illuminated by the full moon. He searched for the singer in the faint silver moonlight, and was lead to the middle of the garden where a stone bench sat.

_The sky has fallen_

_The sky is calling_

_The sky protects us all_

There in the glow of the silver celestial body sat Sera. Her eyes were closed and her face was turned to the heavens. It reminded Tsuna of a wolf howling a wild song to the sky. She looked sad, as if the lullaby she sung reminded her of something she'd rather forget.

_The day has died _

_The sky has cried _

_And the wolf sings song of woe_

The haunting melody finished, and the girl opened her dusk-colored eyes slowly. Her wolf came out of the shadows and rubbed on her leg comfortingly. Lupa whimpered in an attempt catch her master's attention. It worked, and Sera smiled and scratched the large beast's head as thanks.

"Good girl. I'm alright now," she whispered.

Tsuna stepped forward into the moonlight as the two's heads snapped towards him.

Sera sighed. "Oh, it is only you. I am sorry, did the Wolf's song wake you?"

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "No, it was a nightmare again. But that song was beautiful."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, dear one."

Tsuna sat down next to the girl and the the two fell into a comfortable silence with Lupa curled up by their feet. The holder of the Dark Sky Flame looked at Sera and saw her staring blankly at the sky. It was as if she wasn't there. It worried him because she had never acted like this in the short time they've known each other.

"Sera, are you okay?"

At Tsuna's words, the young girl snapped out of her trance. She looked at him for a few moments before turning to the sky once again and smiling ruefully.

"It's comical, is it not? The Wolf is supposed to be the one to be worried for the Sky, but the Sky is worried for the Wolf."

Tsuna looked at the girl he had come to care for like a sister incredulously. "Of course I would care for you! And it's not just me; Notte, Luna, Eclissi, Stella, and Rosso care too. You helped us all, you picked up the broken pieces of our lives and gave us a reason to continue. You helped me through something that shattered my heart and my will to live."

"Yes, but who will help me?" she whispered.

Sera's widened in realization of what she just said. She slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late to take back her words. Tsuna looked at her for a moment, shocked. But soon, he hugged her and whispered comforting words to the young girl like she had done for him.

"I will. It is the Sky's duty to watch over and accept everything. You helped me through my hardship, now I'll help you. Tell me anything you want."

Tsuna pulled back and gave Sera a warm smile like the ones that he used to show all the time. When she saw that, the young and usually stoic girl struggle to hold back silent tears.

"To explain my pain, I will have to tell you how Fantasmi was formed."

Tsuna nodded as the girl took a shaky breath.

"In the time of Vongola Primo, a young woman watched her loved ones tortured and killed in front of her. She had strong and pure cloud flames, but she was unaware of this and could not fight. Before the corrupt mafia men could kill her, the Great Sky- also known as Giotto- saved her and took the men away. Even though her life was spared, she felt great hatred and negative emotions. The emotions were so strong that it tainted her pure flames and turned them dark. She fell into darkness, and her flames finally awoke. She fell unconscious from the sudden burst of energy.

Primo took pity on the woman and brought her to his mansion to recuperate. But the next day, she was gone. The only thing to prove that she was ever there was a note sealed with strange Cloud Flames that expressed her gratitude. The note told the Primo that one day, they would meet again.

That woman's name was lost in history, but she eventually became known as Sera Lupo- the Evening Wolf. She was the founder of Caduta Fantasmi. She never called herself the Fantasmi Primo, however. The original Night Guardians had only six people; the Wolf, the Comet, the Star, the Moon, the Eclipse, and the Darkness. The Elements of the Night Sky. The flames of these people- as well as the rest of the famiglia- were Dark flames. They were pure flames tainted by strong negative emotions brought on by traumatic events. Each Dark flame is a counterpart to a Day flame. The Wolf and Cloud, the Comet and Storm, the Star and Lightning, the Moon and Sun, the Eclipse and Mist, the Darkness and Rain- the Dark is originally the Day. The only flame that never became tainted was the Sky.

Slowly, Caduta Fantasmi was whispered of in the darkest parts of the underworld. Shadows of the Fallen, they called us. Vongola Primo heard whispers of a leader with strange flames resembling the Cloud's, and it reminded him of the woman he had saved. So he arranged a meeting with the mysterious Sera Lupo and her Night Guardians.

When the woman came, she thanked the Primo once again and claimed that she founded Fantasmi for people like her. She said her other reason was to help her savior in anyway possible. She and her descendants then agreed to watch over the Primo's bloodline and help any of his descendants that had fallen. They watched over them in secret and helped them from the shadows."

The two were silent after the explanation. Sera had stopped crying, but she looked as if she would start again at any second.

Sera took a shaky breath. "That woman was my great-great-great-great-grandmother. I was to be the heir to my mother's famiglia, but I was born with regular cloud flames instead of Dark flames. My brother, who had what we eventually called Wolf flames, disappeared when he was 20. One day, he came back. But he wasn't the kind and gentle brother he once was. He brutally killed my family as I hid, and then he killed himself. Everyone I had loved, everyone I had cherished. They were gone. Blood surrounded me, and I broke. My flames turned dark and tainted, and became Wolf flames. The only thing that had survived the massacre was Lupa, the wolf pup I had been given as my animal partner. I gave temporary leadership to one of the men I trusted most. I then traveled the world to look for my Guardians. Rosso and Stella in Germany, Notte in England, Luna and Eclissi in Japan. I then began to fulfill my duty as the Wolf and look after the Sky of the Vongola. That is- was- you."

To say Tsuna was shocked was an understatement. The information was almost too impossible to believe. But he did not doubt Sera. After all, he had encountered situations that should be even more impossible. Tsuna placed a comforting arm around the girl and told her to let her tears finally fall. They sat there- the girl staining the man's clothes with teardrops- until the moon was ready to set. When Sera's silent sobs finally stopped, she stood up facing away from Tsuna. Her head turned slightly towards him, and a gentle and fragile smile graced her lips.

"Thank you, beloved Sky..." Sera whispered.

Tsuna smiled just as gently. "Just call me Tsuna, Sera. We're family after all."

For a second, she looked lost. But the smile was soon back.

"Then thank you, beloved Tsuna."

The Evening Wolf then disappeared into the dark, leaving the Dark Sky behind with his thoughts.

'_I wonder... If I can heal. Reborn... I'm sorry I didn't tell you... But I can't go back there. Not after that. Not to those eyes.'_

**_-~*The next day*~-_**

Tsuna did not wake up until noon when the others were eating lunch. It was a nice change, he supposed. He used to wake up almost at the crack of dawn. He changed into casual clothes quickly and made his way to the room in which his life changed for the second time. There he saw his Night Guardians, his friends, his family, eating and laughing in a way so similar to memories that still made his heart hurt. The young man quickly shook off his feelings of apprehension and made his way to the group of smiling people.

"Tsuna-nii, ohaiyo~!" The twins chorused.

Tsuna smiled as he ruffled Luna and Eclissi's hair."Good morning, everyone. Oh Sera, you're up?"

The girl looked to have a passive face, but there was a trace of a half-hearted scowl. Notte laughed at their former leader's behavior and their Sky's playful comment. Rosso chuckled as he and Stella grabbed a plate and food for the kind mafioso. When Tsuna settled into the space between the half-siblings with his lunch, small talk was resumed with smiled and laughs.

"So~ Anyone see the news?" Asked the ever-cheerful Notte.

Rosso scoffed. "If I'm right, it has something to do with you, your idiocy, and something blowing up."

"Wow, are you psychic?" The former said in mock surprise.

"I knew it!"

As the two bickered, Tsuna whispered to his Star Guardian. "Do things like that happen often with him?

Luna answered for her. "Yep. About every other week."

"Things just blow up in general about every other day," Eclissi added with a snicker.

Tsuna groaned. "Great. _Paperwork_." He muttered.

_**-~*Unknown Location*~- **_

A shadow moved swiftly through alleys and shadowy paths. It's identity was concealed by a large black cloak with a hood. It seemed to be going somewhere, and soon the figure reached an abandoned warehouse.

"Viper, you're finally here."

Viper waited patiently as six figures stepped out into the faint light coming in from a lone window.

"Where is Reborn?" Asked the Mist Flame user.

Yuni sighed while Lal Mirch huffed.

"He is still searching for the kid somewhere, kora."

Viper sighed. "As strange as this may sound coming from me, we need to work together on this. I have a feeling that we will not be able to find the brat otherwise."

Fon turned his eyes upward. "I also feel that way. That girl- Sera Lupo- seemed to be very protective of Tsunayoshi. She would have made sure that anyone and everyone that wished to find him would not be able to unless she let them."

"Oh, is that so?"

The ex-Arcobaleno turned to the voice. Standing in the doorway of the warehouse was a very weary- and irate- looking Reborn. He seemed to have been through hell and back.

Yuni gasped. "Uncle Reborn! What in the world-"

The tall man cut her off. "I have clues about Tsuna's whereabouts."

The spacious room turned deathly silent until Skull shakily broke it.

"How, and where?"

Reborn sighed and looked upwards. He suddenly looked much older, as if this whole experience had aged him. The man was quiet for a few moments, and his companions were worried. It wasn't like him to be like this. They knew how much he care for the young brunette he had practically raised into a mafia boss, but they had no idea his sudden disappearance and the revelation of what had happened would affect him so much. It seemed so strange to see the sadistic man so weary.

"I'm not even sure how I found out," the hitman said quietly. "But I have a feeling that damn Evening Wolf is the only reason I did. I heard a rumor- a very weak rumor, but a rumor nonetheless- of a group calling itself Caduta Fantasmi. They are said to have helped 'quiet' ruthless and rowdy famiglias that bring down the reputation of the recently recovering underworld."

Lal Mirch scowled slightly. "And exactly what does this have to do with the kid?"

Reborn glared at her half-heartedly. "I was getting to that," he snapped. "The supposed leader goes by the name 'Sera Lupo'. Nobody knows exactly how long they've been around, but apparently long enough to gain a good reputation."

Everyone held their breath as Yuni asked the most important question.

"Where are they?"

Reborn turned to leave as he answered.

"Andria."

With those words, the ex-Arcobaleno disappeared to search for their fallen Sky.

* * *

**Zera: So yeah, Fantasmi is situated in Andria, Italy. :l And the Arcobaleno find clues about Tsuna's whereabouts. ... I feel bad for Reborn, okay! *curls up in corner***

**Raizel: You seriously have got to stop sympathizing with the characters. Especially the bad guys and psychos.**

**Zera: I can't help that my imagination runs away with me in a princess carry!**


	5. The Rainbow- Searching

~* **Chapter 5: The Rainbow- Searching ***~

* * *

Tsuna was in his new office doing the thing that was the enemy of all mafia dons.

_Paperwork_.

He sighed and set the pen he was signing with down, then tried to shake the cramps out of his hand. '_I don't think I'll ever like doing this damn signing thing. Damn paperwork, I wish I could burn it..._' Tsuna sighed again and turned to the large window that looked over the only garden in Fantasmi's main base. He remembered when his family dragged him into the office earlier. Without telling him about the paperwork. And the damages Notte's obsession with explosions caused. '_Traitors...'_

**_BOOOOM!_**

"Damn it not again!"

The young mafioso stalked out of his prison- I mean office- and headed towards the source of the explosion to find...

Notte. And the other Guardians chasing him. Except for Sera and Lupa.

"What in the seven hells is going on here?!"

Everyone turned to the brunette and saw that he was angry. No, _furious_. Notte then proceeded to laugh, turn around, and run off at speeds that Tsuna didn't think were humanly possible. Rosso smiled nervously as his sister and the twins went to hide behind the ever stoic Sera and her partner.

"W-well, Tsuna... You see, um," Rosso started nervously. "I, kinda left my vodka in an unlocked space... And um, that idiot Notte likes it but can't handle it. So, he kinda drank it, and... Yeah." He finished lamely.

"He also stole our pocky!" Eclissi seethed.

"Drunk bastard, I swear when I get him I'll... That was _my_ pocky..." Luna cursed under his breath.

Tsuna sighed and put a hand over his face. "So let me get this straight... Notte is basically as drunk as a sailor and on a sugar high?"

"Pretty much," quipped Stella as she hid behind the giant wolf.

_'Great, as if he wasn't boom happy enough sober. Note to self; no vodka for Notte. Ever._'

**_BOOOOOM! _**

"_DAMMIT!_"

**_-~*An hour and many explosions later*~-_**

"So what have we learned from this?" Tsuna asked his Night Guardians.

Luna raised his hand. "Not to let the drunk bastard steal our pocky?"

"Not to let the idiotic bastard have explosives while drunk?" Eclissi guessed.

Stella pouted. "To not piss you off and then laugh at you?"

"To not let certain idiots get ahold of our vodka?" Rosso guessed.

"To not get drunk, get on a sugar high, and then blow stuff up when you've been shoved in an office filled with paperwork since lunch?" Notte said with a smile.

Tsuna sighed. "Close. What about you, Sera?"

Everyone leaned forward to near the girl's answer.

"To make sure some people are locked in their playpen before they are given their toys."

Everyone fell on their face except for Tsuna, who was currently trying not to burst out laughing. Of course, this didn't last long and he ended up on the floor laughing harder than he had in a long time. But this didn't last long as a lower member of the famiglia rushed into the room with a note and a slightly panicked expression.

"Primo! It's urgent!"

All eyes turned to the man as Tsuna entered his boss mode. He took the letter and read it out loud with a serious look on his face.

'_Dear Caduta Fantasmi Guardians,_

_I heard that you have defeated the Corvino famiglia, eh? Unfortunately for you, they were an ally of mine. I, for one, do not take kindly to my allies being... dealt with. You may either join me, or be sent to the lowest pits of hell by my and my famiglia's hands. _

_Choose wisely, Phantoms of the Fallen. _

_Basilio Campana _

_Settimo of the Campana famiglia'_

There was silence in the room after the threat was read. Looks of outrage and indignation could be seen clearly on the faces of the Guardians, but Tsuna's face was carefully blank. His bangs hid his eyes as he turned to the door.

"So- what do you think, everyone?"

"How _dare_ that evil man think so lowly of us!" the Comet raged.

The Star narrowed her eyes in anger. "That _Arschloch_ is attempting to intimidate and control us! _Ha!_"

"I think I should try some of my strongest illusions on him," Eclissi said with barely contained anger.

Luna had a hard glint in his eyes. "Oh~ I think you should~"

Notte smiled, but it was not kind. "No one orders us around, especially not someone as evil as him."

"Fallen Sky, I wish to rip him to shreds. What do you say?" asked Sera quietly.

Tsuna smiled, but it was... _Different, darker_. He turned to them, his eyes the colors of a dying sunset and a crimson and burnt orange flame dancing proudly on his forehead. The Dark Sky's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the appearances of his family. Their eyes shone with anger, and they looked ready to vanquish the rotten mafioso that threatened both them and their family. Tsuna turned, pulling his gloves on his hands, not noticing that they had turned darker than the night sky.

"Then let us go,_ la mia famiglia_."

The Guardians of the Night Sky left in swirls of flames. Before Tsuna followed, he told the man that brought them the letter to have backup ready to go incase of emergency. He then disappeared to strike down the mafioso that had threatened both his family and innocents.

'_We will see if he gloats when he meets Cielo Caduti._'

_**-~*The outskirts of Andria*~-**_

Eight people walked through the shadier side of the Italian city. Almost everyone they came upon looked nervous or unhappy to see the carriers of the pacifiers in their town's outskirts. To the Arcobaleno, this meant that either all these people were mafioso, or everyone in this city knew of the Caduta Fantasmi. As they mused about the possibilities, a man with long golden hair and alert green eyes approached them cautiously. Reborn studied him with his hand ready to draw the gun hidden in his pocket. The man, no older than twenty, had a powerful aura that told anyone and everyone not to underestimate him for his slim build.

It was obvious what he was.

"To what do we owe the honor of the ever-famous Arcobaleno _gracing_ us with their presence?" the mafioso asked with sarcasm clear in his voice.

Reborn tilted his fedora slightly upwards. "We came to investigate the Fantasmi famiglia."

Every one in the group noticed how the people surrounding them tensed slightly.

"I see..." The man stated. "What is your reason for investigating the Guardians of Andria?"

Yuni's eyes widened slightly as Reborn raised an eyebrow. So they _were_ known by the populace. And quite well, it seemed. Lal stepped towards the mysterious mafioso as the others readied themselves to fight if need be. Now any misplaced word could very well end in an all out battle between the mafioso of Andria and the ex-Arcobaleno of the Tri-Ni-Sette.

Lal Mirch thought over her words before she voiced them. "We wish to find someone who is dear to us; someone who was wronged unjustly by people who we thought we could trust."

The man was quiet, but he seemed to not be convinced. The atmosphere was tense as silence settled over the area.

"And what is this person to you?"

Yuni took a breath and spoke with determination. "Our savior, our friend, our family, and our Sky. He saved us from a curse and became the person we care for the most. We want to help him heal, and hurt those who hurt him."

All was quiet before a small smile crossed the man's lips. "Then you will find what you seek. But not yet, not now. He must find peace first. Come back here when the Great Lion can be seen in the sky, and ask for Illusorio Tigre."

With those words, the man and the town scene disappeared. The Arcobaleno found themselves in a forest as the sun started to set in the sky. They were quiet until Viper spoke his mind.

"We were caught in an illusion even I didn't notice. _Damn_."

**_-~*At the Campana base, the same time*~-_**

Tsuna and his Guardians stood not to far from the bastard Basilio's hideout. They were currently discussing something important that could very well ruin their plans.

Tsuna's identity.

If word got out that the Decimo of the Vongola was the boss of the Fantasmi, things would go bad. _Fast_. Not only would the Fantasmi be more famous- which would be bad for the Phantoms- those ingrates that called themselves Guardians would be able to find Tsuna more easily. That would end horribly for the still recovering Sky. They didn't really mind if the Arcobaleno found them, because even though they were not there for him, they were almost as mad as the first generation when they found out.

So this brought them to their current conversation; how to hide the brunette's identity.

They had been arguing about how to do it for the past few minutes. The only ones who weren't involved where Tsuna and, of course, Sera. Finally having enough of her family's childish back and forth argument, she quieted them.

"I came prepared and brought our usual disguises, along with one for Tsuna."

Everyone looked a her blankly as Stella asked why she didn't say that before.

"I find your childishness amusing," she deadpanned.

All were silent as they donned black cloaks with hoods and half masks. The masks were the color of their respective flames- deep indigo for Eclissi, a light silvery yellow for Luna, blood-red for Rosso, green leaning more towards yellow for Stella, a blue that was almost black for Notte, dusk violet for Sera, and burnt orange and crimson for Tsuna. The Guardians of the Night pulled their hoods onto their heads to hide their hair, and they seemed as if they were gliding as they made their way towards the Campana mansion. The group lived up to their name, for they looked like phantoms walking in the light of the sunset.

The Fantasmi mafioso were met by representatives of the Campana. They led them into the meeting room- a large space filled with fancy portraits, expensive trinkets, and an elegant table. These, however, did not faze the young mafiosos. They knew that material things didn't mean power, and no one would threaten their family without consequence. And the man sitting at the head of the table had done just that.

"Ah, so good of you to come, Fantasmi Guardians." Basilio said with a smirk. He then noticed something. "Oh? There seems to be one more than I've heard about."

Tsuna sat at the end opposite from the Campana boss as his Guardians sat around him. They looked at each other, and Tsuna nodded slightly to them.

"Yes. I am the Fantasmi Primo, Cielo Caduti. It is... a _pleasure_ to meet you,_ Signor Campana_."

The Campana Settimo chuckled, the smirk still on his face. "The pleasure is all mine, _Signor Cielo. _So have you come to a decision regarding my proposal?"

"Yes," Tsuna started with his own smirk as the bastard's widened. "We have decided... That you need to disappear."

The Night Guardians jumped out of their seats and disabled the Campana mafiosos that tried to protect their don. The key word is tried. They fired guns, but the agile Phantoms dodged the shot bullets. The Wolf and Star hit pressure points and knocked them out, while the others settled for more brutal methods. Tsuna ran up to the evil man with his flames alight, looking as if they were pulled straight from the dying sunset behind him. He evaded bullets shot from the frantic man's gun and slipped behind him. The young boss's eyes were glowing in the fading light, crimson and burnt orange seeming to stare into the Campana's soul. Sera came to stand beside her Sky with Lupa by her side.

"Basilio Campana, for the unnecessary murder of civilians, selling drugs, betraying your subordinates, abandoning your family on the battle field, and threatening other famiglias into merging, you are hereby sentenced by the Fallen Phantoms to death. May the underworld have mercy on you, for we shall not."

"_X-Burner_."

With that, the Campana famiglia perished and went down in flames as the sunset turned to night.

* * *

**Zera: Yeah, a bit of crack, Dark/OOC!Tsuna, the Arcobaleno are tricked, a new chqra is introduced, and you see a darker side of the Guardians. I think I did pretty good. :D**

**Raizel: Even I think you did pretty good. You were in another writey mood, weren't you?**

**Zera: Raizel-chan! You do care! **

**Raizel: Don't get a big head, baka! *Gibbs-slap***

**Tsuna: Ummm, thank you for reading minna! Please R&R!**


	6. The Earth- Enraged

**Warning:** Guardian-bashing, cussing to the max, Enma's rage, and family fluff with Tsu-kun and the Fantasmi. Oh, and a very **_very_** pissed off OOC Enma. Yeah. O_o

* * *

-~***Chapter 5: The Earth- Enraged***~-

* * *

**_-~*Vongola Mansion*~- _**

Seven figures sat together in the largest room. The shadows closed in around them as the sun set and the day turned into darkness. Most had the remnants of tears on their faces, others held their stoic facade but still felt like crying. They had done the worst thing they could ever do in the Vongola famiglia. Abandon their boss. Their kind, caring, and now gone Decimo.

"What will we do?" Asked one with short black hair and a scar on his face.

A man with white hair looked at the ground. "What can we do? We... We _betrayed_ him, Takeshi! And Hayato hasn't even talked since our ancestors disappeared!"

The mentioned silverette stayed silent, as did a pair of people with a pineapple-shaped hairstyle. The girl was still crying, and the man's face was shadowed in the dim light. No one bothered to turn on a lamp, however.

"We should search for Tsunayoshi."

A distraught Yamamoto Takeshi looked at a certain skylark with shock. " Didn't you hear Primo and... _Sera Lupo_?"

Hibari glanced at Yamamoto. "Hn," he grunted as he crossed his arms.

"What's happened here?!"

The Day Guardians looked at the source of the voice to see Dino Cavallone and Enma Kozato looking shocked. Most likely because of the state of the mansion and the Guardians themselves. All of them avoided the duo's questioning and worried eyes, and feelings of unworthiness of such feelings bloomed in their chests. They had done something horrible.

**And they couldn't fix it.**

"Where's Tsuna-kun?"

Gokudera buried his face in his hands, struggled to keep back tears. He clenched his teeth to keep back sobs. How could he have abandoned him? He was the only one who cared, who excepted him! '_Juudaime...'_

"We were so stupid, and now he's gone..."

Dino's eyes widened. "W-what? Kyoya, what does Hayato mean?!"

Hibari looked at the floor, bangs covering his steely eyes. "We left the Omnivore. It disgusts me that I was so herbivorous. Now the Omnivore has left."

Emma's eyes widened before they narrowed in rage. His fists clenched, turning the knuckles white. Dino had his eyes wide open and mouth gaping. The once-Decimo's brother figure ran the words through his head before the meaning of them clicked.

They had _abandoned_ him. They had _abandoned_ _Tsuna_.

Surprisingly, it wasn't him that snapped first.

"_How_ _could_ _you?!_ How could you just abandon Tsuna like that?!" Enma demanded, fury shining in his red compass eyes.

Takeshi paled and looked at him. "W-we saw him... Kill many-"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" The red-headed Simon boss growled. "Those are fucking _excuses_! This is the _**mafia**_ for God's sake! And it's not like you haven't killed someone, you bastards! If Tsuna's a monster, then you all are fucking _demons_! Hell, probably even the devil himself!"

Everyone in the room was still as Enma panted. He had never- _never_- cursed like that before. The Guardians' eyes were on the floor. But Enma wasn't done yet.

"You are all cowards! If Tsuna killed anyone, it was probably for _your_ sake! And then you just _abandon_ him?! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! He treasured you more than _anything_! He loved you like a _family_! Do you have _any_ idea what he was probably feeling?!" Enma paused for breath and glanced at Dino. He could see the man was as pissed as he was, but controlling it better. The young boss took a deep breath and glared so hard Dino was surprised the Guardians- or _former_ Guardians- didn't spontaneously combust. He was quite disappointed they didn't.

With that, Enma grabbed Dino by the arm and stormed out of the seemingly abandoned Vongola Mansion. The group was left to their self-tormenting thoughts; some sobbing, some barely restraining themselves from destroying something, some looking blankly with dead eyes.

They all had the same thought running through their head.

'_What have we done?_'

**_-~*At the home of the Phantoms*~-_**

"_Signorina_ Sera, I have news of the Rainbow."

Sera stood on the balcony outside her room looking at the stars. She did not turn as a tall, blond-haired man with fierce emerald eyes emerged from the shadows. The two's long hair was lifted slightly in the gentle night breeze. It was as if the night was caressing them like a mother. Finally after a few silent moments, the girl with hair of moonlight spoke.

"What is it you have found, my dear Tiger?"

The man shifted slightly and pushed a lock of hair from his face. "The Rainbow has been searching for their lost Sky."

Silence reigned once more.

"... I see... What were their words?"

"They wish to see _Signore_ Cielo. I told them to come to Andria when the Great Lion appeared in the sky. Was I wrong to do so?"

Sera shook her head and turned to Illusorio Tigre, a small smile playing on her lips. The man notice she had been happier since Tsunayoshi had come to them. He was happy for her.

"No, he most likely wishes to see them. Especially the one called Reborn. I have heard that they were more like father and son than him and his real father were. The dear Sky would most likely be overjoyed to see him again." This time Sera smiled a full-blown smile. "But thank you for waiting until Leo has taken command of the night. Tsuna is still fragile."

Illusorio laughed. "That is probably the most I've heard you say in a while, my lady. I'm glad to see you speaking so much."

Sera turned back to the wide open sky and smiled.

"Thank you, Cavallo. For everything."

Cavallo smiled. "You're welcome, _sorellina_."

The man disappeared into the shadows once more, leaving the Wolf alone with her thoughts.

**_-~*At the same time, in the main room*~-_**

Tsuna sat surrounded by the people he loved and cherished. After using X-Burner to rid the world of one more corrupt famiglia, he had become slightly hysterical. Sera and he others, however, had assured him they would never leave him. They stayed by the young Fantasmi Primo until he had calmed down. Now they were laughing and joking- or in Rosso and Notte's case, _arguing_- as usual. A smile graced Tsuna's lips as he stared at his new famiglia. He felt wanted here, he felt he belonged. He felt loved.

But it was missing one thing. _Reborn_.

The man he thought of as more of a father than his actual one. The man who trained him to become who he is now. The man that turned his whole world around. The man that cared for him in his own twisted way. He missed him.

He would never admit it, though. Some of the hitman's personality must of rubbed of on him. Tsuna almost chuckled at the thought of some of his own personality rubbing off on Reborn.

"Tsuna-nii? You okay?"

Luna's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw his Night Guardians staring at him- some in worry, some in wonder.

Tsuna chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say, Luna?"

Rosso rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Geez, sometimes you can be as much of an airhead as my sister!"

"_Hey!_"

Everyone laughed as Stella glared at her brother. As the laughter died down, the room filled with a comfortable silence. The light from the lamps in the room made it bright, but not as bright as day. The strange family sat in the slightly dim light as Luna posed his question again.

"I asked you what we are to you."

If Tsuna was surprised by the question coming from then young whitette, he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled at his makeshift family warmly. He mocked a thinking pose as he spoke.

"Hmm, well Rosso is the hotheaded big brother, naturally..."

"_Hey!_"

They all laughed at this.

"... Stella the childish but reliable sister..."

Stella smiled brightly.

"...Notte is the eccentric and funny brother of the bunch..."

"Thank you, thank you!" Notte exclaimed as he bowed.

Tsuna continued with another warm smile. "...Eclissi and Luna are the lovable but trouble-making outotos..."

"We won't deny it~" the duo chorused.

"...And Sera is my dear imouto who acts more like a mother than anything," Tsuna finished with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid you have got me there, my dear fratello."

Everyone turned to the stairs to see Sera smiling at them with Lupa on her heels. She joined them in their conversation. They all became a little closer that night. And they where happy they did.

* * *

**Zera: Sorry for not updating. School's a bitch. By the way, fratello means brother and sorellina means little sister. Signore and Signorina mean Mr and Ms. Or they could mean Lord and Lady. I also want to thank all my reviewers, faves, and followers. I have a special present for you if you search my Deviantart, AmaraOfTheMask. :) Thanks again!**


End file.
